fruitninjafandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit Ninja Wiki
Welcome to the Fruit Ninja Wiki Fruit Ninja- Slice fruit as fast as you can, but dont hit the bombs! Will you unleash the ninja inside you? All visitors are welcome and are free to edit all pages on the wiki! Leave a message on my page if you need to know anything! -GabbaGabbaHey13 I forgot my account details, so I'm on my other account. -Lt. Paunafyg, now known as Ltc. Paunafyg. =D Fruit Ninja Overview Fruit Ninja is an action game from Halfbrick Studios*, designed for IOS Devices, Android, and X-box Kinect, costing only $0.99 on the App Store. In this game, the objective is to slash through as many fruits as possible, while avoiding bombs and keeping an eye on the timer. The game currently has 3 modes, Classic Mode, Zen Mode, and Arcade Mode, as well as a "Dojo" to choose from a vast array of exotic blades and various backgrounds. *All rights are reserved to Halfbrick Studios and its rightful owners. Classic is a mode that was also in the lite version. In this mode, you start out with three lives and the object of this mode is to slash through all the fruits without dropping any fruits. Drop one fruit, and you lose a life. Drop three fruits, and you're out. There are also bombs thrown at you, Avoid these at all costs, because if you slash even just one bomb, you automatically lose the game. You can replenish your life by one if you managed to score every 100pts of the game (ex: 100, 200, 300, etc) There are no special powerups in this mode (Double Score Banana, Frenzy Banana, Freeze Banana), although this is the only mode where you might see the rare Dragon Fruit, which automatically gives you 50pts1. In the updated version of Fruit Ninja (1.7.1), a pomegranate will show up2. Slash one of these''' fruits, and you'll be given the ability to slash the fruit as many times as possible within a short amount of time', after which the pomegranate will explode in a fruity mess! The points you'll get in the fruit is '''directly proportional to the number of slashes you've made' (ex: 35 slashes = 35 points). Also, since the pomegranate will explode, this will also clear out all fruits and Bombs in the screen. You'll still get the points for all the fruits exploded in this way. This mode is endless, and will only end if you either drop three fruits or slice a bomb3. Goodluck Ninja~! 1 That is, if you encounter it. There seems to be no evident pattern in seeing it. Bon chance. 2 Here's the thing about our generous friend. If you have beginner's luck, he appears sometime around 60pts, and if you're okay, you'll encounter it again at around 150pts, and if you're good, you won't be reading this. 3 Bombs are funny things. They blow up your enemies in Black Ops, they help you mine precious metals, they end your streaks. You'll encounter one as soon as 6 fruits pop up immediately after the game starts. Try it. Zen Zen Mode is where there are no bombs and no lives. It is a great mode to use when you are just getting used to the game, where you can fully concentrate. It has a 1 minute 30 second timer, or 90 seconds. There are no specials in this mode4. 4 That's why this mode drives me insane. Arcade Boom! Slash! Crackle! Arcade is definitely one of the most chaotic of all the modes, with special bananas, Blitzes, and... bombs. Don't worry- bombs don't end your career5, since in most cases they are only a minor setback. When they explode, they deduct 10 points, and cancel any of your currently active specials and blitzes. Special Bananas are Bananas that give a bonus when sliced. The Freeze Banana6 slows down fruits and freezes the timer for a short period of time, the Frenzy Banana7 greatly increases the speed and quantity of fruits, and the Score x2 Banana8 doubles your score. All powerups are temporary. Blitzes are basically combo bonuses- the more combos you get, the higher prestige your blitz gets to. However, if you do not achieve a combo to charge up the blitz, it ends. 5 Let me explain. Bombs in this mode are a bit more... forgiving than their cousins in Classic Mode. That doesn't make them any less irritating, though. 6 Ah, yes, our quiet helper. I made a page on it. Search it up, if you wish. Lovely page, if you ask me. 7 It's excited, it's happy, it radiates a wonderful promise of all the fruits it can release. I have a few in my backyard. 8 Are you still reading these petty footnotes? Dojo ﻿The Dojo is a place where you can customize your blade and background. You can unlock blades and backgrounds by completing the achievements listed when selected. Blades Latest activity Category:Browse